Always and Forever
by TheIceQueenandKing
Summary: Maybe it was an act of fate, or maybe it was the result of his own decisions, but when the winter spirit Jack Frost meets Queen Elsa of Arendelle, he can't seem to stay away. JackXElsa, rated T. Contains angst, romance, fluff, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's the set up for the story! Sorry if it's really short, we promise we'll start posting longer and juicier chapters, soon! This is just the introduction to the excellent story we have planned out for you guys.

* * *

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play, I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman-"

"Go away, Anna!"

"Okay, bye…"

Jack watched as Elsa sat on her bed, sad from having to push her sister away once again. From what he's seen, her little sister bothered her every day and she rejected her every single time. He felt a ping of guilt as he floated down to Elsa.

Elsa held her hands out in front of her, staring at them before looking up at the wall in front of her, frowning at the frost that was creeping up the walls. She gripped the edge of the bed, trying to control the overwhelming power that coursed through her veins. The more she tried to control it, the faster the frost seemed to engulf her room. She groaned, the frustration causing a breeze to pick up inside the room.

Jack flew into the room, her face filled with guilt as he watched her struggle to control the power. "It's not that bad...It can be fun! See?" he made a flurry of snow fly into the air. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but maybe the small gesture was enough to comfort her.

Elsa stared at the burst of snow that appeared out of nowhere. It was different from the frost that was engulfing the room. For a minute, the frost receded and Elsa sighed to herself. The frost was retreating and she had regained control for now. She crawled further into her bed, her hand slipping onto her favorite childhood book. She looked at the cover. It was an illustration of the legendary Jack Frost, who was like her. He was the spirit of winter. He was drawn as tall and slender, with snow white hair and icy blue eyes. She smiled at the picture. Elsa always imagined he was out there watching over her. She always liked to think that there was someone out there like her and that she wasn't completely alone in the world.

Jack floated over next to Elsa and sat down next to her as she hugged the book and brought her knees up to her chest. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. "I just wish I could help you."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Two:**

"There's a freak winter over in Arendelle."

"Who's there?"

"Wait, can you _see _me?"

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Jack Frost; the moon told me that. And that was all he ever told me."

It's been eighty years since Jack awoke from the lake. It's been eighty years since he first discovered his powers. And it's been eighty years since he realized that he was meant to spend eternity in isolation. He asked the guardian who put him there, the Moon, everyday concerning why he was stuck in this limbo where no one could see or hear him, but he never got an answer. The hope that he had held so much when he was first revived slowly began to fade, but it never faded completely. He was still a fun spirit, making the best out of the worst.

He flew around Burgess, Virginia, riding on the winds and causing little flurries of snow to fall. The very first time he visited this town, there were people mingling around outside with kids running around having fun. Now, the town had more buildings and more people, but the air was the same. The kids laughed, playing in the snow much to the horror of their parents. He flew next to a group of kids chucking snow at each other, laughing. Jack scooped up a pile of snow into his hands, blowing on it to turn it into a snowball. "I always loved snowball fights," he said to them. "They're kinda like my thing," he said with a grin before chucking one at them.

He began laughing as it hit one of the kids in the back of the head. They started chasing one another, picking up more snowballs. He ran around them, dragging his staff behind him to create more snowballs for their convenience. This went on, with Jack playing with the kids, until they were summoned back inside. He watched from outside as the kids talked with their families and he frowned as he found himself envious of them. Sure, he was the immortal spirit of winter, but immortality was nothing if he had to spend it alone. The only people who even knew he was there were the Guardians, but they never paid any attention to him. He wanted to be known, heard, and seen. He wanted a family...a home.

This was Jack Frost's life. He'd fly around the world, summoning winter and bringing joy to children. Sometimes, he'd get bored and summon a freak snowstorm in the middle of summer just to laugh at the adults' confusion and the kids' happiness. For 80 years, he had been doing the same thing. He enjoyed it, but he also wanted something more.

* * *

Jack looked up at the moon, performing his nightly routine of trying to get him to talk to him. "Are you going to actually say something today?" he asked, looking up at the shining moon. The only time the Man in the Moon ever actually said anything to him was when he first awoke from the lake. _Your name is Jack Frost._ That was it. There was never anything after that.

He scoffed and nodded at the moon. "Of course. Every single time…" he pulled his hood up and turned away, dragging his staff behind him.

"Arendelle." Jack turned around, trying to locate the source of the voice. He looked up at the moon. Could it be?

"What?" he asked.

The moon didn't respond. Instead, the wind around Jack began to pick up speed. It lifted him off the ground and into the air. "Hey!" Jack said, trying to stop the wind and land, but for the first time since he first got his powers, he didn't have control of the wind. The wind carried him and he couldn't stop it. Eventually, he flew along with the wind, deciding to go with whatever the Man in the Moon had planned for him. Maybe it was answer to the question he had constantly been asking.

When he landed, he looked around. It was the middle of July, but the night sky was cloudy and there were flurries of snow falling slowly to the ground. Had he caused this? He didn't remember coming here recently, much less setting off a snowstorm here. There was something weird going on here.

This was Arendelle. That was why the moon brought him here. There was a freak winter in Arendelle. He walked around, watching as crowds of people gathered around the castle in the middle of the town.

"The queen has cursed this town!" someone yelled. Jack approached them. They continued to ramble about the doings of a wicked sorceress who, on her coronation day, set off an eternal winter above Arendelle.

"These people here really need to learn how to have some fun…" Jack mumbled, frowning. He flew off, flying around the castle. From what he gathered, the queen ran off into the mountains and her younger sister, the Princess, went out to search for her. Some even said that the princess was conspiring with the queen. Having heard enough, Jack flew off into the mountains in search for this "Snow Queen".

As he flew into the mountains, the familiar landscape jogged his memory. He had come here nearly nine years ago. As he looked at the disaster the kingdom was in, the guilt that he had kept hidden rose up once more. "No…" he said, flying around trying to locate the girl as quickly as he could.

How he first detected Elsa was when he noticed unnatural ice in Arendelle, but now that ice surrounded the entire area. He couldn't pinpoint where she was until he saw the castle. He watched as the castle slowly rose out of the side of the North Mountain. As he flew closer, he heard her voice. It was so different from when she was a child, yet it sounded so familiar.

"Let it go, let it go when I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."

Jack watched the blonde sing to her heart's delight as she flung ice into the air. He had come to find the reason for Arendelle's freak winter and he now knew that he had found it. It was just like how he remembered it...She was like him. He observed her abilities; the flurries rolled off her fingertips in a beautiful manner. Even from just watching her, he could see that this was a bundle of power that she had held back for years and he could see the weight lift off her chest as she tested her powers. Everything she did seemed to flow so smoothly with her character. A lot of what Jack did was either brute force or for the purpose of helping children have fun. She built things to help herself. It was an extension of her body.

He flew around her as she strutted around the castle. When he first flew past her, she was filled anxiety and now it seemed like she was content with everything around her. It was apparent in the usage of her powers, too. At first, she started small, only letting out small snowflake bursts. And now she was standing in the middle of a giant ice castle that she had built herself.

"This is really impressive," he said to her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him. "Would much rather travel around, though. Much more fun that way."

Elsa turned around, her body tense. She raised her arms in a defensive position. "Who's there?"

Jack floated in front of her, surprised at her sudden reaction. "Wait, can you _see me_?" he asked, a hint of excitement present in his eyes.

Elsa looked around the castle, which was now lit up by the rays of sunshine coming in through the cracks in the ice. She looked right in front of her, sensing a presence.

Jack smiled at her, his excitement growing. For the first time in 80 years, someone could see him and it was her out of all people. Maybe now the Man in the Moon would reveal why he was here. He floated a little closer to her, smiling. "Hi, I'm Jack-"

Elsa walked forward, straight through him. "Who's there?" she asked again.

Jack gasped in shock, his hand hovering above his chest. She had walked through him. She couldn't see him. But she had sensed that he was there. He floated back in front of her. "Can you see me? Can you hear me?" he asked her with no response from the young blonde. Despair crept onto his features as the hope faded from his eyes and he was left in isolation once more.

He didn't know why he got his hopes up. She was never able to see him before and that was when she was still a child, someone who still believed. But she had heard him. He had somehow communicated with her even if it was temporary. He flew out of the castle and into the night sky. He felt nature trying to fight back against the wintry air, but ultimately failing. It wasn't natural for it to be this cold this early in the year. It was Elsa. She was a lot more powerful than he had anticipated. She had trouble controlling it, she always had. Jack smiled to himself as he flew around Arendelle. Maybe he could help her. After all, he was the spirit of winter himself, if anyone was able to help her, it was him.

* * *

Jack watched over Elsa for the next few days. She had learned to control her powers to a certain extent, but there was still fear present in her heart, and it was during those fearful times that she lost control. She had set a blizzard over Arendelle that almost destroyed the entire castle. She would constantly remind herself of the danger she could potentially be. Now that she knew how to kind of control it, she allowed herself to be available to others, unlike before. But the fear was still there, and as long as there was fear, there was a chance that she would lose control or shut everyone out again.

He followed her as she walked into her bedroom chambers. The room was different than than the first time he had visited her. Now, it was decorated with ice purposefully. Before, there was frost creeping up the walls in an antagonistic way. He enjoyed it. Although he was just visiting, he felt comfortable and at home here. He watched her strut around the room, picking things up from the floor and smoothing out her bed. He sat in the corner, watching her. He liked the way that she moved around. Everything she did was so smooth and so full of confidence. She seemed to radiate beauty and that only drew him in more. If he had to spend the rest of his life full of loneliness, he wanted to be able to seen by at least her. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up a book, settling down in a chair by the window. Jack tilted his head as he stared at her, his eyes running down, examining her dress. He whistled, "Got a pretty high slit there."

She opened the book, staring at a picture inside with a nostalgic look in her eyes. Jack jumped up besides her, perched on the windowsill. "What are you reading-" he stopped talking once he saw the picture that she was staring at.

"Jack Frost…" she whispered to herself. It was his own myth. She was reading his myth.

"That's me…" he said to himself in disbelief.

Elsa suddenly jumped out of her chair, dropping the book down to the ground. She held her hands up, gazing around the room, the temperature dropping.

"You heard me again.." he said, jumping off the windowsill and approaching her.

Elsa turned towards him, her hands ready to strike. "Who are you?!" she asked. She gasped as a blast of ice shot out and struck Jack in the chest.

Jack shut his eyes, feeling the ice course through his body. He felt a surge of power and a grin showed up on his face. He looked at her, his icy blue eyes meeting hers. "My name is Jack Frost."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Three:**

"Jack Frost, you're real?"

"It's okay, I can teach you to control your powers."

"You're afraid...Afraid you'll hurt someone. Afraid you'll hurt Jack."

"Who am I? Well isn't that obvious? I'm Pitch Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for us to update this time. This past week has been pretty hectic with academic situations, but hopefully it'll cool down, soon. Well! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"My name is Jack Frost." Jack smiled at the blonde, taking a step forward.

Elsa took a step back, her hands still raised. Jack Frost? Her mind told her not to believe it, but part of her told her that he was real - part of her wanted him to be real. After all, she had struck him with her ice and he was still standing with no aftereffects at all. Slowly, she lowered her hands. "Jack Frost," she whispered.

He nodded excitedly, leaning on his staff. For the first time ever, someone was able to see him. He looked at her, excited yet not knowing what to say. He smiled at her, "And you are?"

She blinked at him before straightening her posture and brought her hands in front of her, holding them down by her hips. She cleared her throat. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

He nodded and bowed down to her, smirking slightly as he stood back up since he already knew who she was. "My Queen."

Elsa looked at him in disbelief and then started chuckling to herself. "This is insane. You're not actually here," she shook her head. She was going crazy or maybe this was a dream, but there was no way that the mythical Jack Frost could be real. He was...a spirit; a story made up to tell kids to be careful when they were outside. "You're not r-"

"No!" Jack flew over to her, putting his hand over her mouth. "Don't say that…" he said, a hint of desperation showing in his voice.

Elsa stared at him, shocked. He had touched her; she was scared; and nobody was freezing. There was no frost creeping up the walls, no icicles protruding from the ground.

Jack realized what he was doing and backed away. "I'm sorry, I-" he shook his head. He didn't want to get sent away again. He was afraid that if he had let her finish saying that he wasn't real, she wouldn't have been able to see him again. "I'm real. I'm here. You're not dreaming," he reassured her, but it was more to reassure himself that she'd still be able to see him.

She didn't respond, staring at where he was, her face full of shock. Jack floated a little closer to her. "Please tell me you can still see me…" he said quietly, his voice fearful.

Elsa nodded slightly, still contemplating over the fact that she got frightened yet didn't set off ice anywhere. "Why didn't you want me to say that you weren't…?"

Jack exhaled as he felt the weight lift off of his chest. She could still see him. That was all that mattered. "It's a long story," he said, chuckling and rubbing his forehead.

"I have time. It's not every night I get a chat with the mythical Jack Frost."

Jack smiled at her and sighed before he began to explain everything to her. He described everything - beginning with waking up in that lake all the way up until now.

"Wait, if you've been watching over me since I was young, why haven't I been able to see you until now?"

"You can only see me if you believe in me...Which is why I didn't want you to say that I wasn't real. It's been 80 years and you're the first one that's been able to see me.." Despite just meeting her, the words spilled out of his mouth. His loneliness, fear, and neglect just expressed themselves on their own. This was the first time that he was ever able to communicate with anyone, he wasn't going to waste it.

Elsa listened to his story intently. He was forced to be alone just like she was - but with him, it was that he could not be seen and he wanted to be. With Elsa, it was that she forced herself to be alone so that she wouldn't hurt others. They were similar...yet different. Elsa walked forwards towards him, placing her bare hand on his cheek. "You're not freezing…" she said quietly when she noticed her touch didn't affect him like it did to everyone else. "You're really real, aren't you?"

He nodded. Jack stood there, looking at her for a few seconds before chuckling again and shutting his eyes. "You know what I think you need?"

Elsa took her hand off, realizing what she was doing. "What?"

"A little fun," he said with a mischievous grin before he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground and into the night sky.

Elsa yelled out, quickly wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. "Put me dow- Wait, don't put me down!" she said as she looked down as saw that they were several hundred feet above the ground.

Jack chuckled as he rode the winds. "Relax, I got you." He picked up speed and flew towards the Ice Castle.

Elsa's grip on Jack slowly got looser as she began to look around. The landscape of her kingdom was absolutely beautiful. She had never gotten to see Arendelle in this aspect - this high up above the ground. The castle sat at the edge of the strip of land surrounded by water. The towers poked out above everything else and there were smaller buildings within the town. She smiled as she admired her kingdom before she frowned at the horrific memory of her almost destroying it just a few days ago.

Jack flew into the castle, right by the entrance and gently set Elsa down.

She brushed herself off and looked at him. She looked initially amazed and then her expression quickly turned incredulous. "That could be taken as a kidnapping, you know."

He chuckled and flew towards her. "Don't worry, I'd never do anything to hurt you. Man in the Moon would never let me live that down.."

"The Man in the - what?"

"Nevermind," he shrugged it off. "Just figured you needed to get out of the castle. Have some fun."

She looked around. The castle looked exactly as she had left it. She looked up towards the room where she had been confronted by the Duke of Weselton's men. Slowly, she began to walk towards the room, intending on repairing it. "How did you know that this was here?"

"I saw you build it."

Elsa recalled back to that night. It was such a blur, beginning with the argument with Anna all the way to her building the castle. "The voice...That was you?"

Jack nodded. "I thought you were going to be able to see me...But you weren't.." he said the last part quietly.

"Well I can see you, now," she said with a smile before heading up the stairs. Jack followed her into the dismantled room. There was a broken chandelier in the middle of the floor. The door to the balcony was broken and there were icicle's poking out of the walls. The walls had an angry red tint to them.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

She frowned. "Chandelier was their fault," she mumbled before waving her hand to make the chandelier disappear.

Jack watched in amazement as she repaired the room. She moved so elegantly - a wave of her hand and the icicles disappeared. She set her foot on the ground and new ice covered the walls in a cool, blue hue. She waved her arms and the balcony and door repaired itself. Jack was amazed. "Wow.." he muttered.

She turned around and chuckled. "I never knew what I capable of until I just...let go."

"You should do that more often," he noted, walking around the room. "See what other amazing things you can do."

"I..I can't," she said, looking at her hands. "I can't risk hurting someone..I've hurt enough people."

Jack looked at her. With his powers, he never had to worry about losing control. It was something that he's always had ever since he awoke - albeit the flying came later. He could see how it was different for her. She was human, she wasn't a spirit - she had to learn how to control it and there probably wasn't anyone who was willing to try to teach her. "It's okay," he said, floating over to her again, frost trailing behind him. "I can teach you to control your powers."

She looked up, the hope present in her large, blue eyes. "You can?"

"Of course. It'll be great," he said with a sideways grin. "But we're going to have a little fun first. Gotta teach you to let loose before anything else." Jack twirled his staff and stood on it, flying around the room again.

"And how are you going to do that? You keep saying that we're going to have fun, but you're just flying around the room..I can't exactly do that."

"What's your favorite place to relax?"

Elsa was confused by the question. "Here…"

"Really? You've never been anywhere else for fun before you built this castle?"

She shook her head. Her whole life, she'd been locked away inside the castle. She'd never left the kingdom even once. "No..I was in the castle ever since I was young.."

He flew back down next to her, shaking his head. "Oh boy, we got a lot of catching up to do, then."

"What?"

He smirked at her before he picked her up and whisked her away into the sky once more. He looked at the rising sun and judged that they'd have a few hours before he had to bring her back to Arendelle without anyone getting suspicious.

"Jack, where are we going?!" she asked.

"Italy!" he responded, grinning.

"_Italy?!_" Elsa repeated, her face full of fear. "I can't go to another country, I have a kingdom to run - Anna will be wondering where I am-"

"Relax," he said, chuckling at her worry. "We'll be back long before anyone notices. They'll just think you're at your Ice Castle."

"I have a bad feeling about this.."

"Don't. Just let yourself have some fun for once. You deserve it."

There was the miniscule hint of a smile on her face at his comment. "Fine. One day. But after that, we're getting down to business."

He chuckled. "You make it sound so serious."

"It is serious!" she said, frowning.

He looked up as he saw a strip of land approaching. "Look, we're here," he said, taking a look over at her. The wind was blowing at her, sending her hair flying back. If she wasn't like him, she would've been freezing by now. The winds that Jack rode were never warm. They were always wintry.

The winds slowed down and they landed. Jack set Elsa down gently. "Welcome to Italy."

She looked around noticing that there wasn't all that much people, but that was expected since it was still early in the morning. "Why Italy?"

"Rest of Europe has some kind of turmoil going on. Figured it wouldn't be safe."

"Turmoil?"

"Something about the people and the monarchy not getting along. Nothing too important," he said, shrugging it off. "Come on, I have so much to show you!"

She ran after him, laughing. "Jack, slow down!" She waved her hands as she ran and the cape of her ice dress disappeared. The heels on her shoes disappeared and she was able to run forward in an easier fashion.

"Shh…" he turned around, smiling while putting a finger to his lips. "No one else can see me, they'll think you're crazy."

Elsa blushed and nodded. She pulled her braid up and curled it into a bun, freezing the braid into place. She walked next to Jack, having him lead the way. He led her to a path that was next to the river.

There was a tiny edge for them to walk on. There weren't too many people outside this early, but there were some riding in boats on the river. Some were mingling around the edge of the river minding their own business. The town had a calm feeling about it. Elsa stood at the edge, near the river, and gently dipped her fingers into the water, frowning when it started to freeze around her. She quickly retracted her hand, hoping that no one had seen.

Jack leaned against the light pole, watching her while smiling. "Come on, there's so much to see.."

Elsa stood up and walked past him. He followed behind her, avoiding people. Although it always happened, it still felt uncomfortable whenever someone walked through him.

Elsa ran up the stairs and onto a bridge leading across the river. The bridge was absolutely beautiful, with a concrete floor and walls. "This is beautiful," she said quietly to Jack.

"I know," he replied. "Follow me." He flew across the bridge, waiting for Elsa at the end. She walked casually towards him, hoping that she didn't seem suspicious. The last thing she needed was to draw attention.

As they walked into the city, Elsa noticed that there were a lot more people out now that it was getting a bit later into the day. Horses were pulling carriages around and people were beginning to file in and out of shops. She walked around, stopping at every shop, gazing in with sheer amazement. It was nothing like Arendelle. The culture was so much different and the town just shouted tradition. She wandered the town for seemingly hours, looking at shops, buying loads of clothing and souvenirs.

"Elsa, over here," Jack said, pointing to a local cafe. "Figured you should have a nice meal after all that shopping."

As they sat at the cafe, Elsa could not help but look around in wonder at the fact that she was there, albeit there with a strange white-haired boy, but she was in Italy. Just yesterday, if someone had said she would get to experience its beauty in person, she would have told them that they were being irrational. But, here she was, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, taking a day off in Italy. The thought of returning soon only made her sigh with disappointment.

She suddenly could feel Jack's frosty blue eyes trying to imploringly search her own. She turned her head to meet her own crystalline eyes with his. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He only replied with more staring at her eyes and face. What answers could he possibly be seeking?

"Something is bothering you…" Jack noted pensively, stroking his chin in a way that only made Elsa laugh.

"No - no, nothing is really on my mind right now other than how beautiful Italy is…" She turned away from him, in hopes that he wouldn't read any further into her response.

"Trust me, I know when someone is having fun, and you have been up until now… What's the matter? You know… I can keep a good secret, and something tells me you harbor quite a few of those." He winked at her jokingly, but she could see the seriousness behind the question. His eyes said whatever his words and face did on their own. Somehow she knew that she could trust him with at least telling him the truth.

"You're right… I was having fun - I'm still having fun. I haven't had that much fun in a long time… It is simply the fact that I did have so much fun is why I'm sad… I am always in that castle, and I am supposed to be happy. I have everything I could ever need. Everyone is safe, and everything is back in its rightful place. Arendelle has never been a happier place to be, but… I'm not."

She felt the temperature around her drop. She felt a familiar, cold feeling course through her heart along with a chill traveling down her spine, which was strange, especially since the cold didn't bother her. She saw a shadow form behind Jack, although it didn't belong to anyone.

"You're afraid...Afraid you'll hurt someone. Afraid you'll hurt Jack."

"What?" she asked the shadow, her fear growing stronger.

Jack looked at her, confused. He looked around, seeing no one addressing them. "What is it?"

She swallowed and looked at the shadow again. She shook her head. "I-It's nothing." When she looked back up, the shadow was gone.

Jack looked at her suspiciously. "I think it's time you went back," he said with a comforting smile.

She nodded and stood up, brushing herself off. "Yeah, let's go back," she said underneath her breath.

On the way back, Elsa was quiet. She was freaked out from the talking shadow. She's either going crazy or something else was going on. If Jack Frost was real, then what else was?

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, as he set Elsa down in her bed chambers.

She nodded. "Yeah..I'm..I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early."

Jack nodded back. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked nervously.

She turned and smiled at him. "I had a lovely time," she said before gently pecking Jack on the cheek.

Jack was taken aback by the gesture. He looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll show you that you can even have fun here." He lowered his head to her slightly before flying out of the window and into the night sky.

Elsa smiled and looked up at Jack flying away. She envied him. He was so free...No restrictions at all. He could fully be himself without worrying about hurting others. She sighed when she could no longer see him and turned away.

Elsa sighed and waved her hands, turning her dress into a nightgown. She crawled into her bed and laid her head down on the pillow, smiling into the night sky as she replayed the day's events in her head. She reimagined everything from the sight of the beautiful city to Jack's cool blue eyes looking at her, seeming to understand everything about her without her muttering a word. She smiled as she shut her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

In her dream, she awoke in her Ice Castle. There was a bed in the middle of the room that she had recently fixed. The balcony doors were open and the sun shined onto Elsa's face. She opened her eyes and squinted.

"Morning, snowflake," she heard Jack say at the foot of her bed. She smiled at him.

"Morning," she replied before getting up and turning her nightgown into her Ice Dress. She walked towards Jack, smiling. "What do you have in plan today?"

"Nothing much." His reply surprised Elsa. He usually had a plan - a way to have fun. She looked around, noticing the room getting darker.

"Jack?" she asked nervously, looking around.

"Jack isn't here." She heard the familiar voice of the shadow from where Jack was just a few seconds ago.

She turned around slowly, freezing when she saw him. He was dark. Everything about him was dark. Dark hair, dark skin, and dark clothing. His eyes were golden and when he smiled, Elsa felt scared. The room around her got darker. She raised her hands to defend herself. "Who are you?!"

"Who am I?" he chuckled. "Well isn't it obvious? I'm Pitch Black."

At the mention of his name, the fear inside Elsa intensified. She didn't know who he was, she was just...scared. She tried to summon ice and shoot it at him, but she couldn't. She felt the ice inside her as always, but it wasn't responding to her. The ice beneath her feet began to crack and she cried out as she slipped on it. She couldn't control her ice. The ice continued to crack and the foundation of the castle began to crumble. She saw a swirling black smoke underneath the ice and she struggled to get up, but now she found that she couldn't move.

"Don't fight the fear, Elsa."

* * *

Elsa woke up breathing heavily. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her bedposts were covered in frost and she groaned, waving her hand to make it go away. She looked around, trying to recall the events of yesterday to distract herself from the dream. The sun was just beginning to rise and to Elsa, it felt like yesterday was just a dream. All of yesterday felt unreal. If she were to tell someone else that she had met Jack Frost - the winter spirit - and went with him on a one-day vacation to Italy, people would think she was crazy.

She got up and shook her head. He had said that if she began to doubt him, she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. "I need to believe," she told herself. That way, when he came back, she'd still be able to see him. He had promised her that he would help her control her powers. But what if he never came back? After all, he was a free spirit. There was technically nothing keeping him here. She felt her heart drop at the thought of never seeing him again. They had such a good time and she didn't want that to be just a dream or even a one-time occurrence. He was the first that understood her and she definitely hoped that that wasn't just a dream.

As she brushed the strands of her hair, she felt a cold breeze blow through her room. Was it the shadow again? She set her brush down and turned to look around the room. A smile appeared on her face when she saw him hanging from the window. "Jack.."

He looked at her and smiled. "Morning, snowflake."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Four:**

"Just breathe, Elsa. You can control it."

"I _can't_! I'm scared I'll hurt someone."

"Don't conceal it, _confront _it."

"Hey Elsa!"

"What is it, Anna?"

"How would you feel if I set you up for a date?"

_"What?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was sort of a set up for the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So tell me, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"With my powers?" Elsa stood there, thinking. "I don't know - it's a tie between freezing Anna's heart and freezing my kingdom…"

"And during both times, how did you feel? What was the same?"

"I was afraid."

Jack nodded at her, sitting on the rail of the balcony in the Ice Castle. The more Elsa began to describe her powers, the more he realized that they weren't completely alike after all. Her powers were acting to protect her. When she was calm, her powers reacted to her will. If she was angry, her powers got offensive. If she was scared, her powers automatically reacted to protect her from whatever harm may come to her. "You said you found some sense of control over the past few days...How?"

"Love thaws...It gives me some control, but if I'm scared...Or angry...I-I lose control. And I can only fix it afterwards. I don't know how to keep it from occurring, I don't know how to keep it from hurting people, and it's a lot harder now that the gates are open and-"

Jack flew down to Elsa and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to worry. I'm here to help you. Relax, it'll be fun," he smiled at her and then backed up.

Elsa took a deep breath and held her hands together, trying to force the rising anxiety to go away.

"Don't force it away." Jack said, noticing her trying to conceal what she was feeling once again. She always did that. She was raised to conceal her feelings whenever she was losing control, however he knew that only made things worse.

The same words popped into Elsa's mind. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. _

That was her instinct. If she pushed her fear away, then she was in control for a short while. If she replaced it with love, she had control for a longer amount of time. But it was never complete. She took a deep breath.

"What are we working on today?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well..I think you should use your emotions to your advantage."

"How? I always lose control."

"Not around me, I won't let you."

She smiled at him, really hoping that he was right. She frowned at the memory of the shadow. It had told her that she was afraid that she was going to hurt Jack and it was right. She didn't want to hurt him, but the thing was that she couldn't. So she pushed the memory away, raised her hands and put her entire faith in Jack.

He nodded at her, the edge of his mouth curling up into a reassuring smile. "Try it again."

She summoned the energy within her and turned the air around her hand into ice, shooting a blast at the wall in front of her. She shook her head. "I'm not feeling it."

"Let go," Jack whispered to her. "Be free - have fun. Like..Like the day that you built this castle! You were having the time of your life and you let your power run free."

"I thought that I was free...I was far away from my kingdom - I thought that everyone would be safe from me, so I tried to see what I could do. I can't just do that now with the gates open and everything-"

"But you're far away now. You can't hurt me with your powers and no one else is here. Let go."

It was those words again. _You can't hurt me. _

That was what was holding her back. She was afraid that if she let go, she'd hurt Jack, although there was absolutely no way that she could. She sighed. "Just let it go.." she whispered to herself.

Jack watched her intently. Every time she fired a blast, it wasn't as strong as it could be. He could tell that she couldn't completely let go, although she was trying.

Elsa groaned in frustration. Her fear was holding her back - which was weird since it usually made her over exert her powers. So why was it holding back her powers now? She looked over at the wall, completely untouched by the icy blasts.

"Just breathe, Elsa. You can control it."

"I _can't!_

I'm scared I'll hurt someone."

"Don't conceal it, _confront _it."

Elsa's frustration built up and she groaned once more, dismissing the wall with a wave of her hand. The motion caused another blast to escape from her palms. She turned and watched in shock as the wall cracked from the power of the blast and began to crumble, leaving a pile of ice in the middle of the castle.

"Whoa.." Jack said. "Do that again."

Elsa looked at her hands. "I-I don't know how I did that."

Jack looked at her, thinking. He flew down by her. "Come on, take a walk with me," he said with a playful grin on his face.

They walked around the clearing in front of the castle. "You completely destroyed that wall," Jack said, floating behind her.

She nodded, looking down at the sparkling snow underneath her feet. "I don't know what happened. I just..I got so frustrated. I lost control. It seems that my magic's only powerful when I don't have control - and that frightens me."

"Fear…" he muttered. "It makes you do exactly what you don't want to do."

She listened to him. "When I don't want to hurt people - I do. And when I want to use my powers - I can't. Is that why?"

He nodded. "What are you afraid of?"

She looked at him. If she told him, he'd just think she was silly. Of course she couldn't hurt him, but she had this dreadful feeling that she was going to end up hurting him - end up doing something to wound him.

Jack noticed that she was hesitant to tell him what it was. "All I know is that whatever you're afraid of, you need to confront it. Your powers are a part of you, they respond to how you feel. You can use that to your advantage."

"How do I get rid of the fear?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, to tell you the truth. Channel it to something else. If you're scared of someone, channel it to protect yourself. If you're scared of hurting someone, channel it so that your powers protect them instead of harm them."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can do this, Jack. Every time I try to control it, it just doesn't-" Elsa yelled out as she felt the icy impact of a packed snowball hit the back of her neck.

"Long day today. About time we moved on to the next step; having fun," he said with a grin. Telling her over and over again that she should let go was never going to work. He just needed her to feel that surge of controlled power once and then she can emulate that feeling from then on to exert control.

Elsa turned around, glaring at him before her lips curled up into a smirk. "You're on!" she held her hands together and then brought them above her head, forming a giant snowball the size of a person before chucking it at Jack.

"Oh sh-" The massive ball of snow knocked out of the air and to the ground, completely burying him.

Elsa grinned and patted her dress. "Looks like I win." She crossed her arms with a smug look on her face, waiting for Jack to rise out of the pile of snow. "Jack?" she said, worried when he didn't rise immediately. "Jack!" she yelled. She fumbled to the pile and made the snow disappear. The ground beneath her began to get coated over with a layer of ice as her anxiety rose. "No.." she said when she couldn't see him. _What had happened to him?_

Elsa felt a cold breeze brush against the back of her neck. "Gotcha," Jack whispered.

Startled, Elsa whipped around and stumbled on the ice and fell towards the ground. As she braced for impact, Jack took his staff and caught her in the loop of it. "You really think I'm going to let you fall without catching you?" He pulled her back up with a little more gusto than intended and felt the blood rush to his face as he looked at her, her face only inches from his own. He chuckled and grinned at her. "Whoops," he said quietly.

Elsa looked back at him, eyes wide from being so close to him. The ice melted underneath her feet as she felt an uncomfortable yet pleasant feeling rise up inside her. "Hey there," she said meekly.

"Hey, snowflake," he said quietly in response before smiling and letting her go, pulling his staff back to him.

Elsa straightened herself up, looking away in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. Jack leaned against his staff, smiling as he watched her. "Let's head back. It's been a long day and I'm sure Anna's wondering where you are by now."

As they walked through the clearing, Elsa looked around at the mountains. It was the one place that was always winter. She had requested to walk part of the trip before flying back to the castle. Jack floated right next to her rather than behind her like he usually did. After a while, he landed and decided to walk next to her, bumping into her playfully when things got quiet.

She looked up and smiled, bumping him back. She stared at him while walking for a while - a long while. "How long did it take you to get your powers under control?" she asked once she caught herself staring.

"Not too long...But they sort of just came to me. I thought they were fun. That might be why it was different. I'll teach you that they can be fun. You'll get it in no time," he said reassuringly.

Elsa nodded in agreement, although she didn't completely agree with his statement. She didn't know if she would ever get complete control.

Jack smiled at her, putting his free hand around her waist. "Let's get you home," he said before lifting off into the air.

Elsa rested her arms on his shoulders, wrapping them gently around his neck. He had taken her flying a couple times now - she wasn't as afraid as she used to be. The first few times, she had always reminded him not to drop her, in which he would always respond with, "I'd never let you fall without catching you". The comment made her cheeks flush - sometimes she would say the words just so she could hear him say his line.

After a few minutes, Jack landed in her bed chambers. The sun was still considerably high in the sky. He set her down and then flew up onto the windowsill. "So, your majesty," he said with a slight bow which made Elsa laugh, "what are your plans this fine summer day?"

Elsa walked over to the mirror. "Paperwork. Being Queen isn't all that easy, you know." She looked at her reflection. She had on her ice dress - slightly modified so that she could practice with ease. She stretched out her hands and watched as the cape of her dress formed behind her. The heels on her shoes grew back and she pulled out her hair, sprinkling the braid with tiny snowflakes that made it sparkle. She turned to Jack. "It's not that interesting."

He twirled a snowflake in his hand and whisked it out the window. "Doesn't sound like it." He jumped off the windowsill and landed in front of Elsa. "Do what you have to, we'll have more fun tomorrow."

Elsa frowned. "Are you leaving?"

"Just for a little bit," he said, smiling down at her. "Gotta bring winter to other places otherwise Mother Nature will be upset with me."

The Snow Queen looked at him, slightly disappointed. "Just promise me you'll come back."

"I promise."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I had a really nice-"

"Elsa?" A voice from behind the door to her room called out to her along with a couple knocks.

"Come in," she said, turning towards the door.

Anna opened the door and walked in. "Who were you talking to?"

"Whoops," Jack muttered.

Elsa's eyes went wide for a quick second before she replied, "Nothing. I-myself. I was talking to myself." She turned away from Anna and made an annoyed expression. Instead of saying something clever, she had said that she was talking to herself - like any sane queen should.

Jack snickered. "I'm going to take that as my cue to leave," he said before squeezing Elsa gently on the shoulder and flying off.

Anna groaned. "You should really shut the window. You'll get sick from all this wind," she said as she walked forward and shut the window. "So," she said quickly before turning around and looking at Elsa.

"So, what?" Elsa asked, suspicious.

"I noticed that you've been kind of...hiding in your room again and-"

"Anna, it's okay," Elsa said, raising her hands in front of her. "I'm okay-"

"Wait, just let me finish. You've been hiding, but it's different from before. You're like talking to people, but whenever you're alone, you're either working or just hiding in here."

Elsa looked at her. That wasn't completely true. She was either working or with Jack. But she couldn't tell Anna that, she couldn't see him. "Your point…?" she asked slowly, not liking where this was going.

"So.." Anna said, shuffling around with a grin on her face.

"So, what?!" she asked, frustrated.

"Would you be like _totally _mad at me if I said I set you up with a date?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. "What?!" she asked incredulously.

"A nobleman from the French Republic is in the dining room waiting for you?" Anna said, tilting to the side with a "whoops" kind of look on her face.

Elsa's face turned completely pale as she looked out the window, the way that Jack flew out. "Oh no…" she said slowly.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

"Greetings, I'm Sir Charles of the French Republic."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just slipped on a patch of ice."

"Jack..."

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one, just had to cough."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter should be comical. Keep writing reviews, every one of them made me overjoyed! 3**


End file.
